


Stygius

by blitzturtles



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Play, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prenegotiated Kink, Rape Fantasy, Safewords, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: Zagreus wakes up in a haze, confused. He can feel the edges of his dreams fading from his mind, but he remembers how they made him feel. He moves to prop himself up on his elbows but feels suddenly sleep addled in a way that he has not known in years.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Stygius

Zagreus wakes up in a haze, confused. He can feel the edges of his dreams fading from his mind, but he remembers how they made him feel. He moves to prop himself up on his elbows but feels suddenly sleep addled in a way that he has not known in years. 

“Wha-” He asks and frowns at how difficult it is to manage some semblance of a single word. His tongue feels like lead in his mouth, and his eyes won’t stay open no matter how hard he blinks them. His head falls back against the pillows of his-- is it his?-- bed. 

“We can’t have you making too much noise, now can we?”

The voice is familiar. So, so familiar. Zagreus thinks he should know it, even in his sleep, but his mind is lagging. The syllables crawl across his brain, but none of it makes any sense. 

“Good, that’s good,” now the voice is brighter. Cheery and a bit too high pitched. It’s enough that Zagreus thinks it should be grating. Or maybe it should be a warning. The other God-- and Zagreus is sure that he is one-- is clearly up to something, yet Zagreus can’t so much as lift a pinkie in his own defense. 

“You’re beautiful, like this,” Hypnos says, and Zagreus’ eyes snap open at the realization of _who_ it is that is in the room with him. The sleep settles easily in his muscles, dragging him downward despite the sudden adrenaline pumping through his body. 

“What’re you--” Zagreus can’t finish his words. He doesn’t know that it matters anyways. They slur together so badly in his own head that he’s almost certain they aren’t coherent.

“Shh, relax.”

The anxiety is almost completely forgotten as his body does what it’s asked. The pull of sleep is too heavy, and he feels warm. The bed underneath him is soft, and whatever memory of his latest, likely gruesome death has long since been washed away by Hypnos’ Sleep. He can’t remember the last time he felt this comfortable.

 _Wrong._ Something is _wrong._

“Look at you,” Hypnos sounds appreciative, and it sends a chill along Zagreus’ spine. “You couldn’t fight off even the weakest Shade like this. I can see it on my list now, you know.”

_Why does he have to be so good at pointing out the obvious?_

“Maybe you should keep one of those Infernal Arms of your’s in here. Wonder which one you would choose.”

“Stygius,” Zagreus breathes without missing a beat. 

Hypnos’ eyes light up. Or, at least, Zagreus thinks they do. It’s hard to tell. His surroundings are too difficult to take in.

There’s something pressing against him suddenly. Nudging his legs apart and adding more pressure when he doesn’t immediately get the hint. Sleep has his hold of him now, and there’s nothing Zagreus can do to fight back. He lies there, on his back, helpless. No weapon. No companion. He has no way to fight back or call for help. Speaking is a momentous effort for him, which means yelling is impossible. He suspects that’s the point. Part of why Hypnos has blanketed him in layers of contented exhaustion. 

A smack-- or possibly several-- to the cheek later has him groggily looking up at Hypnos just in time to feel something slick press past his entrance. He lets out a startled yelp, and Hypnos looks at him with pure glee. 

He feels his body responding. Blood rushing down in a way that makes his stomach twist horribly. Traitorous thing, it is. Unwilling to work with him and at least hide his shame. He barely registers the way Hypnos moves his fingers, opening him up with such ease.

Hypnos manages to draw out a few small, breathless moans and considers that a victory. It’s equally considered permission to continue, and he wastes no time coating his dick in lube and pressing into Zagreus. The lack of a verbal response is only a little disappointing. Zagreus’ body is more than willing, clenching down around Hypnos in response to the intrusion. It’s mind blowing, and he intends to take full advantage of the time he has left. Not that he’s limited, really. He could turn the Prince into his own toy if he wanted. It would take awhile before anyone noticed. And there’s nothing saying he can’t do this again. The next time Zagreus decides to take a nap in lieu of making another run through his Father’s domain. 

The pace is slow at first. Appreciative. Hypnos rolls his hips at a speed that could be considered agonizing, but he needs to be able to savor the moment for as long as possible. Sure, he can do this whenever he wants, but this time? This first time? He needs to be able to remember exactly how Zagreus’ body responds to his every move.

By the time Zagreus is opening his eyes again, he’s left feeling sore and confused. The blanket of his unconscious mind won’t lift with the ease that it usually does. Someone is there. Off to his right somewhere, but he’s having a hard time wrapping his mind around the ache that lingers between his legs. 

Hypnos smiles at him with that same, blinding white smile he always does. “Good, you’re awake! You need to rehydrate,” he’s passing over a glass before Zagreus processes the words. “Oh! Right, you’re- We don’t want you spilling any of that. Might drown in it,” he teases, the way he always does. As if he hadn’t just-

“Zag?” Hypnos gets a little quieter. 

Zagreus’ snaps his eyes up to meet the other God’s gaze. “Hm?”

“Are you okay?”

“Mm.”

“Zagreus.”

“Stygius, Hypnos, ‘m fine,” just drunk on sleep and-- well, _Sleep_.

Hypnos hums happily in response. He goes back to wiping up what Zagreus figures is one of their messes. He tries not to think about it too hard, really. He’s more content to close his eyes and drift back off.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr or twitter (@blitzturtles) to talk about headcanons, prompt ideas, and general nonsense! thanks for reading!


End file.
